


行星与行星之间｜Entre Les Planètes

by shipwrecksie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - La Jetée (1962), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Post-War, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecksie/pseuds/shipwrecksie
Summary: 他在饥饿与寒冷中回忆起第一次在花店见面的情形，回忆起在停机坪上第一次相遇的情形。如果他刚开始就走上去认识他，他们的命运会不会不一样？





	行星与行星之间｜Entre Les Planètes

 

> 星球的残骸漂浮在上空，他们好像闯入了一片失事海域。——《星球漫画》第1章，第10页。

 

他清楚地记得，那是六年前的一个秋天。

他从午睡中醒来，深秋橙黄色的日光从客厅的窗帘缝隙中照射进来，落在他交叉放在胸前的手臂上。家里的两只小猫卧在沙发旁边，听见他窸窣的动弹声，从鼻腔里发出柔软的低鸣。他坐起身来，毯子从半身滑落，他注意到母亲正站在客厅的镜子前整理外衣，见他醒来，冲他露出微笑——他想起来，今天是父母答应带他去观景台的日子。 

母亲把他拉到镜子前，给他围上一条驼色围巾，一边叮嘱道：“外面很冷，不要着凉了。”语毕，看着镜子里的他，微微一笑。

他大概是继承了母亲。无论微笑还是大笑，只要扬起嘴角，眼睛都会弯成一道细细的线，闪烁的光亮隐没在眼睛深处，看上去温柔又可爱。

 

 

他把自己缩成一团，蜷在后座上，安全带像是一根粗糙的礼物包装袋，将他拦腰包裹在内。他在汽车的颠簸中毫不在意地翻开《星球漫画》，父亲和母亲的低语从前座隐约飘来。

“……会继续裁员，情况真的不好。”

_科学家们降落在一个陌生的星球……_

他眯起眼睛，辨认分镜中的人物。

“也不知道议员……”父亲低低地叹了口气。

_他们换上宇航服，深一脚浅一脚地行走在沼泽中。_

尽管还是秋天，气温却已降得很低。快到傍晚，太阳的光芒也变成了近乎惨白的颜色，穿透车窗轻轻铺满了座位。他那时还是孩子心性，看腻了漫画，转而玩起了手影，手指把太阳光框在手心里，大睁着眼数着掌心中一条条明亮的纹路。现在回想起来，他会说那一天的一切都有股宿命的味道。可那时候他还太小，坐在后座快乐地看着漫画，浑然不知他将拥有和降落在陌生星球的科学家同样的命运。

 

 

后来的记忆不甚清晰。他记得观景台的样子，因为他站在观景台下看了很久，等待去买水的母亲。

观景台搭建在站坪一侧，由一段扶梯互相连通，零零落落的人群三五结伴，散落在观景台上。女人们的长发飘逸，几位年轻女士不得不咯咯笑着按住帽子。

他站在停机坪上，手里捏着折角的《星球漫画》，于是他看见了那个男孩儿。

观景台的上空云层厚重，一面赤黄色的旗帜飘扬在他的视线里。闭上眼，他仿佛闻到了樱桃，柠檬和薄荷的味道。

一切几乎发生在他的视线落在那男孩儿身上的一瞬间。一声枪响。一架飞机被击中，旗杆拦腰折断，人群尖叫着向四面八方奔跑。小孩捡起一只掉落的鞋嚎啕大哭，一个男人捂着一条腿卧在地上发出惨叫。

 

轰炸开始了。

 

 

 

他反复翻看那本《星球漫画》的前几章。临行前一晚，科学家们兴致勃勃，胸有成竹，有人大笑着举杯：“我们将去征服那颗星球！”

_于是他们成功着陆，成功踏上了陌生的土地，目所及处却是隐没在大气中凝结的星球残骸，仿佛来到了失事海域。_

_他们行走在沼泽中，厚重的宇航服压得他们喘不过气来。_

看到这里，Jeno合上了早已翻得破烂的书页。

非核战争之后，他躲进地下也有近六年。几乎是轰炸开始的时候，他便失去了母亲。战争结束后，他和父亲被安置到了地下。地面以上满目疮痍，几乎所有的人造建筑、人为景观全被夷为平地。战争后，迅速由独裁者建立起的新帝国带领幸存者们迁居地下。

永无天日。他想起星期日曾陪母亲看过的巴黎地下录影。摄像机潜伏在巴黎城下宏大的地宫之中，陪伴它们的只有永无止境的滴水声，和一座座前人遗存的破败雕塑。寒冷，荒凉，总是充斥着一股发霉的死寂。

他所拥有的属于自己的战争幸存品，只有十岁那年带上车的漫画，和母亲亲手为他系上的围巾。

在他终于能将漫画的第一章背出来的时候，父亲死于一次试验。他被一个面色苍白的女人叫去了实验室，在一床破布下，他看到了父亲布满皱纹的脸庞。战前的父亲是多么年轻啊，在汽车前排开着车，不时偏头和母亲说句话，笑容温柔。

尽管父亲在他问起时总是讳莫如深，他冥冥中还是能够猜到这座名义上的战后避难所里到底在上演着什么。

 

 

第一次实验。

他被安置在椅子里，双手捆绑在身后。一个记录员站在他一侧，拿着笔，面容严肃。

实验员问他：“战争爆发前你在哪儿？”

飞机场，停机坪，观景台上。

“你都见到了什么人？”

男人，女人。孩子。共和国旗帜。

实验员的嘴角拧出一个不怀好意的微笑，转瞬即逝。

“我们需要你寻找一段美好的回忆。”他清了清嗓子，恢复了公事公办的口吻。

他点头，眼前浮现出和母亲靠一起的画面。

实验员给他戴上眼罩，让他躺在试验病床上。他的双手双腿都被绑在了床沿。

针管推进他的手臂，闭上眼的时候，他仿佛看见了母亲微笑着的面容。

 

第二次实验。

“不够强烈。”实验员冷冷地重复，抱臂靠在监视器旁。一片静默中，耳畔只剩下自己粗重的呼吸，和记录员沙沙作响的笔尖。

“我需要你回忆和那一天有关的，最强烈的回忆。”实验员突地凑到他面前，他注意到对方额角一根暴起的青色血管。

我和母亲。出发前。

“不够！”理疗床猛地一震，他瘦削的肩膀弹起细微的起伏。

“你看见什么了吗？你什么也没看见！”实验员咬牙，“不够，完全不够。”

他险些冒出眼泪。无数个夜晚，他蜷缩在地下洞穴里那种方寸大小的床上，回忆六年前那个下午发生的点点滴滴，一切都是徒劳。从回忆到第一声枪响开始，一切就陷入了永恒的模糊，像是冬日氤氲在窗户上的水汽，晕开昏黄的灯光，好似一泼颜彩，晕开在玻璃表面。

药剂不容反抗地推进了他的身体，他再一次陷入意识的失重，仿佛那些误入陌生星球的科学家们，站立于一片寂寞的星球残骸下。

 

沉睡，沉睡，紧接着是一片刺目的光明。他眯起眼睛，发现自己突然落入一片喧闹的集市之中。这是战前才有的景象，熙熙攘攘的人群叫嚷着买卖的对话，街边的小摊上卖着琳琅满目的商品。他被人潮推挤着，不知所措。

道路的尽头是一家花店。他的双腿不受控制地迈开步伐。微风拂过发梢，空气里飘来诱人的樱桃的味道。一个行色匆匆的路人从左边碰了他一下，他微笑着目送行人满面歉意地走远。

花店门上的挂铃传来一声轻响，风穿过门开合的缝隙，吹起一小片密密相挨的三色堇。他从花束之间捕捉到一双眼睛，含着些微笑意，温柔而明亮，此刻的视线正低垂着，照拂手中的雏菊花。他突然想起来这个人是谁了，就在战争爆发的那一天，他站在停机坪上，看见的那个瘦削的背影，那一头柔顺的黑色头发，还有一张温柔的侧颜。

 

他找到他了。

 


End file.
